Dark Spider Clan
The Dark Spider Clan (闇蜘蛛一族 Yamigumo Ichizoku), or also know as the Black Spider Clan in the English Dubbed of the Anime, is the first group of hired assassins to attack the Sanzo Party. All others up until this point were simply because of the Minus Wave. No, the Dark Spider Clan was the first, and probably showed some of the better tact than the assassins that followed them. Story We meet the Dark Spider Clan in volume 1, chapter 1 of Gensoumaden Saiyuki and in episode 2 of the anime. Our heroes have stopped at an inn for the night after Goku and Gojyo rescue the innkeeper's daughter, Houmei, from some thugs. While eating dinner in the rambunctious way that only the Sanzo party can, they learn that the Houmei has a fiery prejudice against youkai (which is slightly justified because demons killed her childhood friend--and possible boyfriend--Akito). At the time she is unaware that Goku and some of his friends are demons. Enough lead up, The Dark Spider Clan sneaks into the inn disguised as a band of traveling gypsies. Sanzo is suspicious, but only warns his companions that they should be careful. Later that night the Spider Clan attack. First they knock Houmei's father out and take her hostage. While that is going on, another demon creeps into Sanzo's room to take him out. What he doesn't know is that Sanzo is waiting for him. Sanzo incapacitated the demon quickly and demanded to know who had hired them. The assassin eventually drops the name Kougaiji, which Sanzo remembers as the son of Gyumaoh and Rasetsunyo. He deduces that whoever broke the seal that contained Kougaiji is the one behind the revival of his father. Just as Sanzo demands more, the leader of the clan strikes. Elsewhere in the inn, one of the female demons tries to seduces Gojyo only to have a kiss stolen and receive a hard punch to the abdomen. Leaving her the parting words "I'm picky about my women", he abandoned her in the room and goes to check on Hakkai who has already defeated his assassin. They check in on Goku who has also defeated his attacker--In his sleep. The leader of the Dark Spider Clan has captured Sanzo with the intent of eating him when the rest of the Sanzo party show up. They free Sanzo, easily retrieve the unconscious Houmei, beat the crap out of the rest of the clan and plan to call it a night when the leader takes her true form: a giant spider. Using her threads, she captures the Sanzo party. Houmei chooses now to wake up and screams. Thinking that she has the Sanzo party on the ropes, the spider lady starts monologueing. That is until Houmei's dad shows up and shoots the leader in the face with Sanzo's discarded banishing gun. Wounded, the spider lady eats her fallen and injured comrades to absorb their power and heal her wounds. Ready for round two, she attacks Houmei and her dad again. Goku blocks with Nyoi-bo. The spider lady starts yelling at Goku and the other youkai of the Sanzo party, asking them why they side with the humans. Houmei looks to Goku and asks if the Spider Lady is lying. Goku tells her that she isn't lying about them being demons. Houmei has a breakdown and temporarily distracts Goku giving the spider lady time to attack. She hits Goku and attacks the others. when she goes to attack Houmei and her father again, Goku is there to defend once again. He claims there is no difference between Humans and Youkai, except the fact that Houmei can cook better. The team divides and concures after Goku's word. While Goku and Gojyo keep the demon busy, and Hakkai is acting as bodyguard for the girl and her father, Sanzo Summons Makai Tenjo and confines the demon. Goku delivers the final blow and that is the end of the Dark Spider Clan. Rememberable Members of the Clan Differences between Anime & Manga *In the Manga the Spider Lady is not wearing a shirt. Her chest is hanging out there for all to see. The Anime is more reserved and modes in that aspect. *In the Anime, Gojyo didn't steal a kiss from her and just punched her directly to the point. *The demons appear a lot pretty in the manga than they do in the Anime. Whether this is because of the slight style change or not is unknown. *In the Anime there are only two noticeable female members of the Dark Spider Clan, but in the Manga we meet a third. Trivia * The Dark Spider Clan obviously references Journey to the West's Spider Demon Sisters. Category:Minor Antagonist